wantedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Winstoninabox
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wanted: Weapons of Fate page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 13:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hello Winstoninabox, thank your for your effort in fixing the category system. Sad to say, I am no longer active in this wiki, since only a few Wikians are visiting this site. However, if you keep up the good work, who knows? I might give you admin authorities... --'Rygor Stonehoof' the Earth-Shaker! 02:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) *Well congrats! I am afraid to say that I would rarely visit this site from now on... But keep up the good work! --'Rygor Stonehoof' the Earth-Shaker! 08:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Fox Why did you remove most of the Fox page and much of the The Fraternity page? Syalantillesfel (talk) 21:45, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Becoming an Admin Hello @Winstoninabox I have watched this film for years and just recently I decided to search if it had a wiki and myy search lead me here. However I have noticed the lack of edits my other useres so I have took it upon myself to edit it and creacted a Character Template that I think you'll like also I would like to become an admin to edit the main page of the Wiki and the top tool bar. Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks! :)